


Bloody Stockings

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-12
Updated: 2006-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Remus/Tonks - Christmas Stockings





	Bloody Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Deenas for the TQP Yule Challenge Drabble Exchange.   


* * *

She was trying to kill him.

 

No, really she was.

 

It wasn't her short skirt or the red hat she was wearing.

 

It certainly wasn't the mittens or the knee length red coat that allowed him just a glimpse of her legs.

 

It was the bloody Christmas stockings.

 

Each time she took a step he would catch a glimpse of those green stockings with the mistletoe design up and down each leg. 

 

He'd resolved not to do this to himself. He couldn't be with her no matter how badly she fought him. 

 

He had feelings for her—even Molly and Arthur noticed but he was too old, too poor, and too dangerous for such a vivacious young woman.

 

She says she loved him. 

 

How anyone could be in love with him was totally beyond Remus.

 

She said she wants him.

 

She said that she wasn't going to give up on him. 

 

What did he know of love?

 

He'd been alone so long that he wasn't sure he was capable of loving someone. His was a solitary life—it was safer that way.

 

_Safer for who?_ Remus thought to himself as he tugged his sweater tighter around his body. _Safer for who?_

 

He stood slowly, his limbs still smarted from the last full moon, and he made his way to the kitchen to get a cup of tea.

 

He didn't notice the Mistletoe over the door because he was focused on Tonks again. She moved in front of him and he almost bowled her over when she froze in the doorway.

 

"Mistletoe," Tonks muttered under her breath and lifted her eyes to meet his. 

 

Remus felt something hot and furious twisting in his stomach and before he could stop himself his lips were on hers. He swallowed the gasp that escaped her lips and felt the heat flowing over him. Her hands were in his hair, pulling him closer, and with an almost superhuman strength he forced himself away from her.

 

"Tonks, I—"

 

"You're bloody stubborn, Remus," Tonks shook her finger at him. "I love you and I'm—"

 

He claimed her lips again, on the pretense of silencing her, and he cursed himself as his tongue slipped past her lips.

 

_Bloody stockings_

 

_Bloody Greyback_

 

He was holding her tightly, taking everything he could from her, and wishing he could give her everything in return. He wanted a normal life but—

 

She pulled back this time and strolled into the kitchen. She was silent as they worked together making a pot of tea and Remus knew he needed to say something to her—anything to make this right. 

 

"Tonks," Remus began. "I do care for you—"

 

"Yes, but you're too old," Tonks sighed and rolled her eyes. "Too poor and too dangerous."

 

"So you have been listening," Remus began and his heart stopped when she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly at the corner of his mouth. 

 

"I've heard you," Tonks grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't mean I'm listening."

 

With that she turned and attempted to make a graceful exit from the kitchen. She failed miserably of course, knocking over a chair and a potted plant as she went.

 

Remus caught a glimpse of those stocking as she bent over to pick up the chair. He said a quick prayer under his breath before watching her leave.

 

_Bloody stockings_


End file.
